


SHIPS AND DRABBLES-PREGNANCY

by lila_luscious1



Category: Rosewood (TV), Station 19 (TV), Third Watch
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bi Sexual Jules Karr, CANCER BALLS, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Third Watch - Freeform, heavy smut, medical drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: The Chapters with HEAVY SMUT AND OR ADULTLANGUAGE WILL BE MARKED CLEARLY...Victoria Hughes, Lucas Ripley, Andrea "Andy Sullivan,Robert Sullivan, Jack Gibson, JJ, Dean Miller from Station 19;Sara Morales, Doc Parker, Ty Jr from Third Watch;Meredith Grey, Carina DeLuca, Andrew DeLuca, MaggiePierce from Grey's Anatomy
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert "Sully" Sullivan, Annalise Villa/Beaumont Rosewood Jr, Jules Karr/Joli Camarillo, Maggie Pierce/Dean Miller, Sarah Morales/Monte "Doc" Parker, Tara Milly Izikoff & Pippy Rosewood, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 14
Kudos: 31





	1. Sara and Doc

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashlee_jordan888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlee_jordan888/gifts), [dirtydiana139](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtydiana139/gifts), [ample_annie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ample_annie/gifts), [briget_bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/briget_bee/gifts), [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts), [beckibenhoffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckibenhoffer/gifts), [bichita_36e](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichita_36e/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [da_black_widow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_black_widow/gifts), [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts), [atkinsgenniher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atkinsgenniher/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Ripleysgal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripleysgal/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [BAUProfiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [danilow1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danilow1/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [carolina_beckerj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/gifts), [LizzieLloyd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieLloyd/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIRD WATCH-ER Doctor Sara Morales sends a voice  
> recording to her lover (and the man that she's in love with),  
> senior paramedic Doc Parker.

Having your baby is beyond any single dream that I ever imagined. I'm proud, and so  
honored that you chose ME...that this baby CHOSE ME. I'm tearing-up even as I record this.  
I believe it; but I don't. It's a fairy-tale-but those don't happen in reality, do they? I can testify  
that maybe they do. I love you, and I always have been, without knowing it. I guess.Since before.  
Since before we were born? Is that possible to have loved you before either of us were born?  
I say YES.

I want you to know that I'm here, and that I always will be HERE. With you. With our babies. I say  
BABIES because I want more. As many as you agree to. You own me-not as in Master/Slave,  
though everything I have, that I own, is yours. HEART, MIND, SOUL. Solo tuyo. Thank you, my  
my love. I can't stop saying it enough. I will never stop saying it. TE AMO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH TO ENGLISH
> 
> SOLO TUYO  
> ONLY YOURS
> 
> TE AMO  
> I LOVE YOU/I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU


	2. Maggie and Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> STATION 19

Eight months...Maggie is aware that some might consider what she is thinking as  
foolish; and preliminary. She and Dean aren't even engaged, have not discussed their  
future, or if they even have one. The thing is: she wants a baby. For the past three weeks  
she has been thinking about the possibility of children. _DEAN'S CHILDREN_ ...  
she can picture it clearly-a life with with Dean Miller.

They are good together. Meredith says so; so does her mother. Dean's friends and co-workers  
have remarked on it. All of them have the one question that they're asking: Is she over Jackson  
Avery? Possibly in the first three months, that answer could not have been-would not be YES in any  
sort of truly _honest way_ ...children with Jackson...she never even considered it. Dean  
Miller, though. yes, she can definitely see that.


	3. Andy and Vic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> STATION 19
> 
> Andrea Herrera and Victoria Hughes-both newly pregnant.

Both women-good friends and colleagues Victoria Hughes and Andrea Herrera, learned of the news that  
changed their lives so dramatically at nearly the same instant. They are pregnant-Vic nearly seven weeks,  
Andy exactly five weeks plus one day. They plan to tell Lucas Ripley and Robert Sullivan, the Fathers To  
be, tonight-together. Giddy with happiness, Vic suggests that they visit the Station to break the news, then  
rejects that idea...this is the type of announcement requiring a more personal and intimate environment.

Victoria verbalizes what she's thinking: "I love him or her already. Lucas is my life. But this baby..."

"Preach to the choir much?, her friend smiles. "My mind is full of him or her all of the time-morning to night.  
I dream of what they might look like-whether they will have MY 'ways', or his." She laughs.

"Me too. I guess that's natural. His looks, my 'ways'...

"He IS prettier than you", Andy teases.

"Yeah? Fuck you...back at'cha!"


	4. Jules and Joli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANAL LUST  
> F/F SMUT X 2!! 🔥 🌶 + 🌶!!
> 
> JULES KARR AND JOLI CAMARILLO

Jules opens her red lips wide, gobbling Joli's fat latex shaft into her mouth; it is so girthy and long, the Aussie  
tart wonders if there is room enough for it, and her teeth and tongue within the space available! Joli laughs aloud,  
aloud, pushes herself in deeper. For the next ten minutes or so, the sexy Latina fucks Jules' throat until it is aching and  
sore. After arranging the voluptuous blonde on hands and knees, she indulges in one of her favorite past-times: EATING  
FEMALE ASS!!!...

JK shivers a bit as her Domme firmly grasps her bum cheeks and pulls them apart, the shivering intensifies when  
the Latina 'Stud's' thick tongue sweeps up the crack of her buttocks, then swirls-about the tenser whorl of her ass-pucker.  
Hot breath bathes Jules' nether regions as Joli's darts her tongue in, out, and around the randy, huge-busted Librarian's  
anal and vaginal entrances. Long minutes later, the slim, well-toned Accountant takes-up a position behind Jules  
and insinuates the plum-sized cock-tip of her dong into the deep crack of the kneeling woman's prodigious ass-cheeks.  
Due to the amount of lube coating it and the Sub's ring-piece, it slips-out to rest just outside, against the lush-bodied  
slut's left butt-cheek.

JULES KARR...her outrageous 32F-32-40 physique is MADE FOR THIS...Hard, DEEP, RELENTLESS anal  
fucking Her body craves this nasty buggery; her ass swallows the Dominant's thick truncheon completely, her anus  
gaping lewdly as the Head Nurse fucks her ferociously.The unbending slab of rubber pummels deep into her guts,  
stretching her anus to the max, the huge balls attached to its base crash into her distended pussy lips.

Please let me know your thoughts on this Chapter:

TOO MUCH?

JUST RIGHT?


End file.
